Mark of Athena
by Secrets of a Lost Time
Summary: Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin have finally finished the Argo II. Percy has become praetor. Jason is going home. In this fanfiction, Greek and Roman demigods have to unite to overcome Gaea and save the world...again. Will the meeting be suicidal? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer Alert! I do not own PJO or HO or any of Rick Riordan's characters. (I wish I did but it would probably be a disaster)**

**Me: Hey Percy.**

**Percy: What the heck? What am I doing here?**

**Me: Oh, I just wanted to talk with you before I started writing.**

**Percy: You're Rick Riordan?**

**Me: What? No! Anyway, are you ready for fun, adventure and pain?**

**Percy: Yeah-oh wait. Did you say pain?**

**Me: (smiling devilishly) Wait and see…**

**Percy: You'd better not hurt me or I'll hurt you, you little (insert not nice word).**

**Me: Geez, Perce. You need to clean your mouth. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: Percy**

It all went wrong when the engine blew up. The explosion tore the turbine right off and flung it into the sea. The warship pitched forward and a few people from Camp Jupiter gasped. With anxiety building in my gut, I ran towards where the warship was about to land, the Field of Mars. Hazel yelled at me, "Percy, wait!" I ignored her and chased the descending ship. A few other engines were starting to smoke now too. If those went, the ship would drop like a rock, and I couldn't let that happen. All my friends, including Annabeth, were on the boat. Then I saw the towers. They still had the water cannons mounted on them. If I could just get to them before… I ran inside the tower, climbing the stairs three steps at a time. When I reached the top, I could tell the ship wasn't going to be running any time soon. Another engine had been knocked off and now the other two were on fire. The enormous warship was now falling faster towards the middle of the field. Tearing my gaze away, I concentrate on the water cannons. Feeling a familiar tug in my gut, I summoned all the water I could, I formed a flowing river with it, and placed it gently under the boat, steering it safely to the ground. After the vessel touched down, I released my grip on the water and collapsed on the floor. A painful throbbing pulsed in my temple and my limbs were weak. I saw spots before my eyes, and blacked out.

It was Hazel and Frank who found me. They tugged me down the stairs and out of the tower. I heard someone barking orders at random people, and another, probably a girl, utter a stifled scream. I felt myself be lain on some sort of cloth, picked up and carried off. The pain in my temples intensified, and I groaned. Blackness enveloped my vision once more.

I awoke looking up at a stone roof. I was laying on a white bed with a wooden table with medical supplies on it. Faintly, I could hear someone shouting. Then the voice got louder, and I realize someone was coming. Eventually the person came to the door, and I recognized the sound of two people arguing. Someone opened the door slightly, then turned back to say something to the other person. I could make out some of the conversation; "-care if he's unconscious, I want to see him!" Another person yelled back, "He can't be bothered right now, he's resting! Do you realize how much strength it took to land that boat? He can't be seen right now, I'm sorry!" Someone opened the door and stepped in. Reyna took one look at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Awake already?" She asked.

"Who was that you were talking to?" I questioned her.

"Percy! Curse you Reyna, let me in!" Said a girl's voice from behind Reyna.

"Fine! You can see him!" Reyna replied, and walked out of the room. Daylight flooded in, and a person's silhouette filled the doorway. Their eyes widened and ran to me. "Percy!" The girl yelled. In the sunlight I could see her clearly. Curly blonde hair was held back in a ponytail. She had an orange shirt on. Deep, gray eyes gazed at me, filled with concern and worry.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

The girl's eyes lit up and she asked, "You remember me?"

I nod, a slow smile creeping onto my face.

I watched as Annabeth laughed a little, relieved, and then suddenly break down crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong? Percy Jackson, how could you ask that? You disappear for eight months with no trace, everyone thinks you're dead, I've been searching my tail off, I finally find you, you fall unconscious, and all you can ask is 'what's wrong'!" She broke into another fit of sobs.

Only then did it hit me. All this time, Annabeth had been worrying like crazy, and I didn't think once to Iris-Message her, or contact her somehow. I had been a real jerk to her for the past few days. With that thought in mind, I tried to calm her.

"It's ok Annabeth. I'm here now. You've found me."

I sat up and held her while she finished her crying. Then she turned around and punched me in the arm hard. "That's for running away from me." She said. "And this is for being stupid." And she kissed me. My heart pretty much popped out of my chest right then and fireworks blew off in my mind. After she let go, she stood up and said, "C'mon Seaweed Brain, I'm not the only one worried sick." I groaned and said," Do you really have to call me that all the time?" And I followed her out of the room.

Bright sunshine momentarily blinds me. Holding Annabeth's hand, we walk toward the Field of Mars where a big crowd is gathered. The first person to see me was a faun, no wait, a satyr. A red rasta cap was propped on his head and his furry legs were showing.

"Perrrrcy!" the satyr bleated, and ran towards me.

"Hey G-man, where you been for the past few months?" I said giving Grover a high-five.

"'Where have I been?' Where have you been Percy?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Oh you know, on a battlefield beating up giants, in Alaska beating up giants, almost dying in quicksand, becoming praetor, same old same old." I reply.

Annabeth and Grover looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I laughed and gestured forward. "C'mon guys, I'll tell you later." I spot a familiar punk jacket and spiky jet-black hair. "Thalia!" I yell to her. She turns around and grins at me. Walking over, she punches me on the arm. "Ugh, come on, why does everyone have to punch me when they see me?" I ask, rubbing my bruised arm. Thalia laughs and pulls me into a hug. "Whoever gave you permission to turn Annabeth into a wreck, Seaweed Brain?" She asks after she lets go. Annabeth blushes and and grabs my hand. "Let's go Seaweed Brain, there's one more person you have to meet." I had a sneaking suspicion of who it might be.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeeting

**Percy: Well well, the little writer's back. Finally….**

**Me: Oh, come on, it wasn't that long was it? **

**Percy: Um, actually it was like two months.**

**Me: Well, sorry, gosh! I didn't see all the nice comments I got! Thanks to Fantsyfan102, LuvPercy782347213(That's a long name), THeBOMBER1299, WhiteWinterStar, and Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR for the great comments that motivated me to keep on writing. So write more reviews so I can continue with the Mark of Athena!**

**Percy (sarcastically): Oh yes, please, I'm just begging for more.**

**Me: Shut up. I don't own PJO, HoO, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, etc. etc…..**

**Chapter 2**

**Jason**

I gripped the rails of the side of the ship as it flew through the air towards their destination. It had taken Leo and Cabin Five so long to build the Argo II, but it was totally worth the wait. With large white sails, giant turbines and the golden head of Festus gleaming in the sun, the vessel was probably the coolest thing I had seen in my life. Then again, maybe it wasn't. My memories were still a little fuzzy. A familiar voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey." Piper said as she walked up to stand next to me, giving me that great smile.

"Oh, hey." I replied.

"Are you nervous about seeing your old home?" She asked with concern.

"Kinda. I mean, what if the Greeks aren't welcome at the camp? It could be a full scale battle." I said.

"I don't know. If this guy Percy Jackson is there, and if he has most of his memories, then I'm sure he will lead the Romans to reason. Besides, I hardly think a few Greeks could take out an army of Romans." Piper said.

I smiled at her. "I don't know, we're pretty good." I replied, slipping my hand into hers. Just then, a voice shouted over a loudspeaker.

"Yo passengers, ultimate Supreme Commander of the Argo II here with a couple extremely important announcements for everyone. One; we're about to descend into Camp Zeus-"

"Jupiter, Leo! Get it right!" I yelled to him.

"Right. Anyways, we'll be descending in a couple minutes. Two; I'm awesome. And three; I would advise those not going out to meet a couple hundred bloodthirsty Romans first should stay away from the loading dock until proper introductions are said, they don't kill us, blah blah blah, and all that. This is Leo, Supreme Commander, signing off!"

I rolled my eyes after the speaker went silent. "This whole Supreme Commander of the Argo II thing is really getting to Leo's head."

"I know, but cut him some slack. He's been excited. We all are. This is-" Just then, Annabeth came storming out of her room. She pointed at me. "You had better not mess this up, Grace, that's all I've got to say. You make one wrong move, one little slip-up, I will personally kill you first." Then she went off to probably go yell at someone else. "O-kay. She's a little anxious." I muttered. Piper laughed.

"Anxious? Jason she's freaking out. She hasn't seen Percy in like seven or eight months."

"Still, she could've been a little nicer…" Piper smiled and was about to say something, but then the boat lurched forward, knocking both of us on our backs. "Leo!" We both yelled. "Not my fault guys!" He screamed back. "Something's wrong with the engines!" The whole boat started nose-diving when something slammed up against the hull, knocking everyone back to the floor. Pain spiked up my neck and spots danced before my eyes as the ship started righting itself. A loud roaring was coming from under the ship. The ocean? Could they fall all that way? Then I got up and saw otherwise. A gigantic wave from nowhere had appeared and was now guiding the Argo II to a big field.

Looking down in the middle of the field, I saw a big tower with catapults and water cannons. I caught my breath. On the top of the tower was some guy, wearing a purple toga, with his arms outstretched and he was straining to stay on his feet. Is he controlling this water? But I knew immediately that was crazy. No one could have that much power except for a god. Then, we hit the ground, and the guy on the tower collapsed. I looked past the tower and saw a large group of armed people with armor on, some gathering around the tower, some around the boat. Romans, I thought to myself. A sense of homesickness overcame me, and I barely noticed Piper stand up beside me.

"Wow. That's a lot of demigods." I nodded, not listening at all. Eventually Leo opened up the dock so I could step out to meet my long lost family. "Nice work, Repair Boy." I said to him. "Hey give me a break. The engine exploded." He replied. I shook my head and turned back towards the large group when I heard a girl's voice loud and clear. "A gurney! I need a gurney! You two go get one! The rest, back up, he needs his space!" A small circle enclosed a person being carried by two people in the middle. His skin was pale. His long dark brown hair hung around him as his head lolled over. I jumped as Annabeth screamed beside me. Without warning, she ran towards the unconscious person, but was blocked off by the wall of Romans. She was pushing past people like a crazy person, yelling "Let me see him!"

The two designated people came back with gurney and laid it under the guy I guessed was Percy Jackson. Then a thought hit me like a truck. A purple toga? This guy's been made a praetor! As Percy was carried off back to the city, another girl with a purple toga and black hair turned around with a stony expression on her face. I locked eyes with her and something clicked inside my brain. Reyna, I thought. Instantly, a thousand memories flooded my brain. The first day at Camp Jupiter, meeting Octavian (not a very happy memory), going on quests, leading the assault on Mount Orthys, defeating the Titan Krios, being raised on a shield, becoming praetor. The torrent of memories was so overwhelming; I was stunned and took a step back, my mind buzzing like a thousand bees. Piper, next to me, gripped my arm, like she sensed something was wrong. She looked up at me and said, "Jason, is something wrong?"

"I, uh, I don't-" I stuttered. Reyna stepped forward and addressed all of us.

"Welcome Greeks. Sorry for that unfortunate occurrence. I am Reyna. And you probably just met our newly made praetor, Percy Jackson, who I believe was the leader of your camp." With great confidence and a little stupidity, I stepped forward also. "I am Jason Grace, former praetor of-"

"We know who you are Jason." Reyna interrupted. I felt my face get hot. "Right." I stepped back. I looked over to my right where Annabeth would have been, but she disappeared.

"Uh, Annabeth, the camp leader, is, um, kinda gone." Reyna turned pale.

"Oh no, Percy mentioned she might- I've got to go. Everyone, make the Greeks welcome, and try not kill or maim anyone." She ran off leaving us with a hundred Roman demigods. Mostly everyone at Camp Jupiter broke into cheers and swarmed toward me in one big mob.

"Whoa guys! Calm down! Yes, I'm back, I know! But seriously!" After all the applause, which took a while to calm down, people started asking me a billion questions.

"Did you go on any quests?"

"Is Mount Olympus really in New York City?"

"Did the Greeks invent Greek salads?"

"Yes, yes, and no." I answered. They crowded me so much it was hard to think straight.

"Alright guys, please, I need space to breathe!" I said.

They finally backed off after Piper, thank the gods, charmspoke everyone into leaving me alone. Reyna came back from who knows where. "Our praetor, Percy Jackson will be here any minute." She turned to me. "I'm sure Percy will be very interested in meeting you."

"Yeah, great." I muttered.

**Alright guys that's Chapter 2. Sorry I haven't updated in a very long while. Very serious case of writer's block. I hate it…. Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be a Q&A. So ask me anything about what's coming up in the story in the reviews, and I can answer it. Also, in the last chapter I said Percy didn't think once about calling or Iris-Messaging Annabeth; not true. Percy did think about calling Annabeth; on the train in SoN, and did want to Iris-Message her at ROFL. Sorry for that misconception. Next chapter should be coming up in two or three days; I'm on summer vacation! Going to high school: Woopee!...Yeah, fun, high school….Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
